<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon A Dream by Fox_Tail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705794">Once Upon A Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Tail/pseuds/Fox_Tail'>Fox_Tail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Smp, Fighting, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Threats of Violence, dream team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Tail/pseuds/Fox_Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doomsday is looming over L’Manburg and Dream takes some necessary precautions to keep his fiancé safe when the bombs go off. Little did he know that would turn to be one of the worst decisions of his life.</p><p>Warning: Drugging, violence, warfare, and psychological damage are in this fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream/GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day like any other Dream had gone through, a smile on his face like he hadn't just threatened the bombing of an entire city or conspired with a pig constantly being hunted down. That didn't matter where he was going. </p><p>The soft chatter of Sapnap and Punz could be heard behind Dream as he walked, though it was blocked out. Dream didn't care for what they were saying. As the two knew his plans. They were engaged in idle conversation that Dream had no interest in taking part in. Speaking with Technoblade about plans to destroy L'Manberg had certainly drained his desire to have conversations, especially after everything had previously gone down. </p><p>Another lesson to be learned, but a necessary one for the people of L'Manberg whose hubris had grown too strong. Dream would be sure to take them down a few notches. </p><p>"Dream!!" A cheery voice rang out which had been quickly cut short by Sapnap. Having been scooped up in his close friend's arms, George could not control his laughter. As the other jokingly demanded kisses from him, he playfully denied his friend. Dream could feel his heart melt at the sight of his love's face dusted in light pink; he was always so quick to fluster at any sign of intimacy. The laughter diminished to light chuckling from Sapnap when he pulled George from the Sapnap’s clutches, enveloping the reddened boy in a hug. </p><p>"It's good to see you safe and sound, George," Dream whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. </p><p>George laughed awkwardly, never knowing the right reaction to such forward affection. "Yeah, you should visit more, Dream. At this rate, I may as well marry Callahan." He replied, an obvious joking tone in his voice, unaware of the small pang of jealousy that seemed to shoot through Dream's chest.</p><p>"Hmm," Dream hummed, lifting George's left hand to his lips. Soft affectionate kisses being left on every knuckle as George felt heat crawl up to the tips of his ears. "I don't think Callahan can top anything I can do. Plus.." He paused, admiring the delicate hand in his, "You wouldn't have this ring on if that were true."</p><p>The gap between the ring of netherite and Dream slowly closed as he pressed a kiss to it, maintaining eye contact with George the entire time, making sure the band of gold on his own hand could be seen. </p><p>George had always been so stubborn, forcing Dream to wear a ring as well, though he didn't mind. He loved seeing that ring on George's smaller hand. The dark metal against his pale skin was something Dream could never get enough of. Dream couldn't help an eruption of laughter as George flushed harder, kissing him again to evoke an even bigger reaction. "Come on, George," Dream finally said, breathless from laughter, "Let's see what you've done with your house."</p><p>Sapnap and Punz joined the two as they walked over the bridge to the mushroom house George was so proud of, even though he had created the house during a war. Everything was as bright as ever, the flowers that covered the garden swayed gently in the breeze, and George's fish happily swam around in its pond beneath them, almost as if there had been no wars anywhere. A little bubble of peace tucked away from the world. </p><p>"Ooo, Georgie's giving us a house tour!" Sapnap cheered as George reached for the door, though Dream had his hand on the knob first and held the door open for the three to enter. As they had entered the house, Dream put an arm around George's waist in a protective manner. It was childish, really. An engaged man getting jealous over something so trivial as their mutual friend standing too close. However, he had no time to think about that. George's laughter warmed his heart too much for the feeling to last.</p><p> </p><p>Voices were tuned out as Dream walked. His attention had been preoccupied at this given moment. Holding George close to his side as they moved around the house, the vibrations from his speech gave comfort to Dream. The voice of his lover made his heart hum and overflow with a type of warmth. Despite loving the feeling, he was sure the tour was taking much longer than anticipated. Seeing as the house tour was not going as George had anticipated, Dream began taking the lead. He could feel George trying to talk to him (probably to ask if they could walk somewhere else now- if Dream had to guess.) but no reply was given. Instead, he pressed an affectionate kiss to the smaller's forehead, leading them somewhere more private.</p><p>"Dream?" George's voice sounded a bit annoyed but still soft, even concerned. Nevertheless, it was enough to shake Dream from his thoughts.</p><p>"Hm?" He looked down at George, "Is something wrong?" </p><p>"No! No- I was just wondering if you were okay. You just seem spaced out today.." George was playing with one of the strings on Dream's hoodie, still pressed against his side. Almost nervous of what his fiancé would say.</p><p>Dream let out a low chuckle, continuing to walk around the small house. "I'm just tired. Nothing to be worried about." He looked around, taking in the set up: the table by the window with a blue orchid in the center, a double bed to accommodate Dream whenever he stayed over, pictures of memories hung on the wall with the rest of his houseplants and mushrooms. The house was always so comforting; it was like a breath of fresh air compared to the conflict surrounding them. If he had to pick between this bubble or the world outside, Dream would have no hesitation in spending the rest of his life with George in his arms.</p><p>Conversations quickly turned to plans for their wedding so Dream decided to finally join in: Sapnap was excited as always to walk George down the aisle so obviously he had to bring it up. Punz would be Dream’s best man as Sapnap would be George’s, they had decided it before a proposal had even come from Dream’s lips, but whatever kept a smile on George’s face Dream would happily agree to.</p><p>The rest of the tour went smoothly. George showed off everything in his little home, Sapnap gave him some little trinkets to add to the decor, Punz offered some crafting material to help with adding some chairs for the garden. Everything was perfect, just as they should be.</p><p>Hours later, the sun set, Dream relished in the sight of George curled up against his side, their legs tangled together as they watched the sky turn golden before the stars came out. While it wasn't as impressive to George, he still enjoyed watching the day turn to night at Dream's side, feeling his warmth as the air began to cool around them. </p><p>A sigh escaped Dream’s lips as they looked on, wishing everyday could be like this. Every night spent alone with George at his side was a blessing, giving warmth to his hardened heart from years of fights and war. It was truly an amazing feat how George could stay so oblivious of the world around him, making Dream feel it was his responsibility to maintain this blissful ignorance in his fiancé. To keep the bad away from this light of his.</p><p>"Hey, George?"</p><p>"Hmm..?" Dream could feel the shift as George looked up at him, his voice dripped with exhaustion from the day - he suspected George had cleaned and worked quite a bit on his house before Dream had arrived, wanting a clean home for his visitors - though he still kept awake.</p><p>"Want a snack?" He asked casually, pulling an apple out of his bag and passing it to George without waiting for a response. </p><p>"Uh, sure?" George definitely sounded confused but could tell Dream wasn't going to be taking that apple back. </p><p>Dream watched carefully as he took a bite, shifting to pull George onto his lap, it wasn’t as if George would be watching the sunset anyway. </p><p>"Dream I- my head feels... funny.." George barely managed out as his body went limp, the apple rolling to the ground as his hand fell. </p><p>Dream was quick to shush him, waiting until George's eyes fell shut and his only responses were the nonsensical sleep talking Dream had always adored. A soft smile formed on his face, thankful everything was going according to plan.</p><p>The last bits of the sun finally left the horizon, and the sky filled with twinkling stars before Dream stood with George in his arms and walked down the slope back to the house, soft brown hair brushing against his shoulder. He had carried George like this many times before, cradled in his arms, head against his shoulder blade. Still, it was different now: he looked so delicate like he could break with one wrong move, the moonlight reflected against his pale skin as if it were shimmering like a star, a precious jewel for Dream's eyes only.</p><p>Punz easily caught the apple as Dream re-entered the house, prepared perfectly by the two with obsidian covering the interior like a bunker of black, illuminated by only a few torches and the two beacons in the center that made up a casket of obsidian. </p><p>"Take it and burn it. Burn anything else you want to make it look less suspicious if someone comes up." He ordered, watching as Punz and Sapnap took their leave to carry out their orders, apple in hand.</p><p>"It's okay, George," Dream whispered, carefully lying George down on the beacons, "You can stay blissfully ignorant here where nothing will hurt you."</p><p>He looked beautiful. He always looked beautiful, chest rising and falling with every breath, mouth open just slightly. Dream had to hold back, pressing his lips to the other's. It wasn't time just yet. Everything would be ruined if Dream didn't resist the urge. Instead, he carefully brushed a lock of soft brown hair from George's face, tucking a white flower delicately behind his ear. </p><p>The beacons under George had such a way of illuminating his pale skin, giving the room a gentle blue glow. He looked so fragile in the light, almost perfectly emulating the way he looked in the moonlight.</p><p>A cough, the sound of Sapnap clearing his throat, pulled Dream from his thoughts. Punz and Sapnap stood in the doorway, arms full of the flowers he had requested, beautiful bouquets of blue and white. Perfect for his sleeping king. </p><p>The experience was almost surreal to see George surrounded by flowers, lying in an open casket. But he would be awake and smiling again when the dust has settled. Dream was sure of it. George's laugh would be there again by the end of the day. </p><p>He would have to be patient. </p><p>Sapnap was the first to go up, giving George's hand a gentle squeeze as he moved them up to hold a small bouquet, "Sleep well, Georgie," he whispered before stepping back. </p><p>"Goodnight, George," Punz added, placing his last few flowers down and moving back to stand next to Sapnap. The two knew Punz wouldn’t have much to say, he was much more vocal with raging and fighting, showing sensitivity was a rare occurrence though it held endless meaning when he did.</p><p>Dream leaned down, placing a kiss gently on George's forehead, "I'll be back before you know it," he promised, smiling to himself as soft mumbles of nothingness came in reply. As much as he wanted to continue, there was work to be done, and Dream knew it was time. The hinges clicked shut as Dream closed the glass lid, the light of the beacons making the glass sparkle around the sleeping boy.</p><p>He would be back, and his prize would be waiting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Doomsday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day has finally come: L’Manberg will meet its end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream looked down at the town below him, standing atop the walkway of obsidian he had created overnight. Obvious confusion was spread across Technoblade and Philza’s faces, but they both agreed without much question, though they did have much fun joking about the obvious plan. However, it was quickly brushed aside as the three got into their positions, ready to unleash hell upon the citizens of L’Manberg.</p><p> </p><p>Planting the TNT inside the dispensers, Dream could feel the anticipation rising in his chest. They would turn this country into a crater. Survivors weren’t a concern to Dream. Whoever lived through this destruction would know never to mess with him and to do their damn job right next time. Yeah, that’s what this was about, incompetent fools that couldn’t even keep a single child exiled. He should have known better than to trust this joke of a government with keeping someone out. However, their task didn’t matter now.</p><p> </p><p>There would be no L’Manberg to keep Tommy out of.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do this!” </p><p> </p><p>Shouts of war came from below, dogs whimpering as they fell to the ground, arrows flying, all drowned out when the first batch of TNT fell from the sky. There was nothing but the sounds of a world being blown to pieces before the eyes of its many residents, fighting to preserve their land. Dream felt a grin grow on his face as the houses below turned to nothing but craters and the heap of materials they were built from, items scattered everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>Setting off the TNT was the easy part. Keeping people off the structure was Dream’s real struggle. Though Technoblade fought to keep everyone on the ground, some managed to climb up, running at Dream with their weapons drawn. A desperate attempt. Dream wasted no time knocking them off, watching down below as they fell and crashed to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get this hole down to bedrock!!” Technoblade shouted from below, beginning the placements to spawn the first wither. Dream couldn’t help but agree as he restocked the TNT. The chaotic nature of his temporary ally fueling his desires to reduce the county to dust.</p><p> </p><p>Withers took over the sky, raining down hell on those below with no mercy or sides. Complete and utter destruction. Nothing could stop their path. Every one wither stopped, two would come in their place by Philza and Technoblade. Though, that was where the excitement lay, watching their faces as the realization that their country was being blown to nothing. </p><p> </p><p>This was truly a show to enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>If only George were here.. no. He should never see this. Dream had already come close before to George getting involved in these acts of destruction and chaos. It was better this way. Everything would finish soon, and they could live the life they had wanted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Everything is so nice here. Why can’t you just move in?” George asked as they sat on the bridge, watching his fish swim happily around in the pond, eating a watermelon Dream had brought. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, you know,” Dream started, leaning back casually, “There’s a whole world out there to explore first. Plus, it has to be special when I move in, not just because we want to.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dream watched with enthusiasm as the citizens of the once built L’Manberg chase around the withers, hoping they could take them out one at a time. Everything was beginning to settle down, relative to when there were TNT and withers. It was almost like Dream had already left the area. All attention had turned away from the obsidian platforms.</p><p> </p><p>How could they still fight? There was nothing left to fight for and they all knew it. Clearly no one had learned. They would never learn. However, Dream would make sure there was no way to rebuild from this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Special?” George looked at him, confused, “Is wanting to spend time with me not enough?” He made a joking pout, trying to hold back his own laughter, unaware of his boyfriend’s heart skipping a beat at sight. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dream smiled, taking George’s hand to give it a gentle kiss if only he could tell the actual reason for waiting so long how he was looking for the perfect ring to propose with. That he couldn’t move in until they were wed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sound of the pond would be so much more relaxing when this poor excuse of a country was nothing but a crater in the earth where no one could live. Who needs a place that can’t run itself? How could they function properly? They can’t, and they never will. For a country ruled by the incapable is no country at all.</p><p> </p><p>Notching an arrow, Dream aimed at the nearest person and fired. Shot in the back. He continued notching and firing arrows down, not caring where they landed as long as it created more chaos down below, hitting anyone who tried to tower up to stop Dream. Calm and collected demeanor melting to desperation for the suffering to continue because how could it end when his point hadn’t been fully made. This wasn’t over yet. It couldn’t be over yet. There was still so much he had to teach these idiots, to prove how much of a failure their government was.</p><p> </p><p>None of this would have happened if they could just do their job. Their one job.</p><p> </p><p>How could one place make so many mistakes? Dream wondered, walking along the obsidian as even Technoblade ran from the withers, L’Manberg now a crater all the way down to bedrock. A once high nation blown to smithereens in mere hours compared to the months it took to build—the ghost of one of the founders gliding along the scene to observe the damage down below. </p><p> </p><p>The withers had almost all been destroyed now. Without Philza and Techno to continue restocking, they could join together to dwindle each to nothing one by one. Dream couldn’t hide the satisfied smile on his face as he walked to where Sapnap and Punz had decided to meet up. </p><p> </p><p>A beautiful sunset greeting him as Dream paused to look across the crater he had created, shadows dancing like flames burning down buildings, the sky turning bright oranges and reds. He had won this battle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are you scared?” Dream asked, pulling out his sword to show George his new netherite upgrade, “Don’t worry, nothing bad will happen as long as I’m around, Gogy.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> George scoffed, leaning back to lie next to his boyfriend, “What a gentleman, Dream, but I don’t need some knight to save me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Of course not, but I’ll still be here.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dream!” Sapnap called, waving as the green hooded man approached, “Man, you took so long I thought you died or something!” He laughed, running up to Dream and pulling his friend in for a hug, not caring to notice the annoyed grunt from the taller. </p><p> </p><p>Punz walked up, obviously less enthusiastic than the other, “Someone get up there with you or something?” He asked. Dream assumed the question was linked to his tardiness, though Dream doubted Punz much cared as long as he came eventually.</p><p> </p><p>“Just got lost in thought,” Dream replied casually, brushing Sapnap off him, “there’s no point for them to have tried fighting me now.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence. The three understood Dream’s statement, but the weight remained heavy on reality, settling down. L’Manberg was gone, and it was never coming back. Houses were destroyed, sheep were destroyed, lives that had spent so long here now had to move on with nothing left to call home. </p><p> </p><p>Though that wasn’t Dream’s problem, he wasn’t the one who screwed up. It was L’Manberg that couldn’t keep themselves running properly. He was showing them consequences, that’s all. </p><p> </p><p>“Now then,” Dream broke the silence easily as he turned to leave, “I have a wedding to finalize.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow thank you guys all for the support!!! I didn’t expect this to receive so much love! I just want to thank you all for leaving kudos, commenting, bookmarking, or even reading the fic!</p><p> </p><p>Next update should be next week, I have a lot planned ;)</p><p> </p><p>As always, subscribe to Technoblade</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pls don't read if you're triggered by threats or anything related to violence, you know? This fic is going to be dark like the actual smp and I don't want people getting triggered cause that's no fun :(</p><p>Anyway, if y'all are cool then continue on :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How much are you even getting paid for this?” Sapnap asked as the three began the trek back to the mushroom house, clearly intrigued by the diamond blocks Dream had already handed over.</p><p>Punz shrugged, pocketing the blocks with no hesitation, “Oh you know: diamonds, gold, netherite,” He gave Sapnap a shit-eating grin, “a couple of god apples~.” </p><p>“WHAT! Dream!” </p><p>Laughter erupted from Dream and Punz as green overtook Sapnap’s disbelief. Even if they were joking, it wasn’t like Sapnap would be getting anything from this. If he knew it would be so easy to get a god apple from this mission, Sapnap would have requested payment. Though unlike Punz, Sapnap was closer to Dream and George, he would protect George for the sake of keeping his friend safe. Prince or not.</p><p>“Relax, Sapnap, if you want payment, I can give you something too, but I hired Punz. You just agreed when I asked.” Dream smiled, obviously knowing Sapnap wouldn’t ask for much. He could read his friend far too well.</p><p>“I can’t believe a 2000’s looking Soundcloud rapper is getting richer than me..” </p><p>“Excuse me?!” </p><p>“You heard me!” </p><p>A soft chuckle came as Dream watched the two hurl joking insults at each other, relishing in the relaxing atmosphere now that the hardships had been conquered. Now was the time to destress, forget about the previous events for the brief time they had in hopes that history wouldn’t repeat. </p><p>Punz pulled out his sword, swinging it at Sapnap in a comical manner, “You wanna go, panda boy? I’ll take you right here right now!” he took another swing at Sapnap, laughing again when the other pulled his sword as well. </p><p>The sound of netherite clashing together filled the air around them, straying from their original path as Punz quickly advanced on Sapnap, even going so far as to pull out a snack as he once again blocked a swing. </p><p>Dream stood back and watched them go at it. They weren’t in too much of a rush. The gold band around his finger gliding smoothly as Dream twisted it, tempted to plant another kiss on the cold metal. However, it would never be as good as the giver.</p><p>“Oooo be careful, Punz, Dream might have poisoned that one too!” </p><p>Dream looked over, pulled from his thoughts, to see Punz shrugging as he bit into an apple picked from the nearby trees, pushing Sapnap away with his shield. A frown from Dream was enough to stop Sapnap from continuing his apple joke, backing up a bit to let Punz move from where he had been pressed against the trunk. </p><p>“You two should know better than to talk about this so loudly.” Dream growled, beckoning for them to follow as he walked back to the path.</p><p>If the plan were to be found out by anyone, Dream would be ruined. Even the thought made him grimace. While he trusted the two to carry out their jobs, Dream knew he would need to put in extra effort to keep their lips shut permanently if he had to. Everything Dream hoped for rested on their success. As long as Dream stayed on top, the world would sit in the palm of his hand. </p><p>“Yeah, Sapnap, geez,” Punz added with a smirk, lightening the mood a bit as he took another bite, flicking a seed at Sapnap’s cheek, who shot a glare back. </p><p>Dream let out an audible sigh, shaking his head as they continued walking to the mushroom house of his beloved. It is a bit ironic for a colorblind person to make a house with a color they can’t see, but if George was happy, Dream had no complaints. The sound of the wind blowing gently through the trees brought a sense of relaxation to the trio as they passed the gate, the fish below swimming just as happily as before. Not a flower uprooted.</p><p>“You know the plan, get rid of the obsidian, put the house back, then wake him up.” Dream relayed, waiting for the two to nod in understanding before turning to the door.</p><p>Silence. </p><p>Time seemed to stop as Dream looked into the house, frozen by the scene before him; petals scattered the floor, splashes of white and blue against the cold black obsidian, torn from their stems and cast to the floor like pieces of trash. Chests were overturned, their contents gone or reduced to a pile of ash in the corner of the room. The floor sparkled with glass shards, turning the petal dusted floor to a starry sky, but this was nothing to be admired. </p><p>Dream slowly looked up to the destroyed casket, heart dropping to what felt like bedrock. Empty. </p><p>George was gone. The only sign of his presence ever existing was a pair of white sunglasses, one of the lenses broken and the white scuffed, lying on the floor next to the casket.</p><p>Silence quickly turned to rage as Dream turned to the two behind him, pulling his sword on instinct. “WHO DID IT?! WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS DID THIS?!” a pang of pain in Dream’s throat only made his rage grow hotter as he looked upon their confused faces.</p><p>“Dream what are yo-”</p><p>“YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!” Dream quickly interrupted Sapnap. Why would he ever accept such a pathetic excuse? They were the only ones that knew other than him. They were the only ones who knew. They knew. They knew. They knew. THEY KNEW.</p><p>Confusion turned to shock as Dream lunged at Punz, blocked by the shield still attached to his arm, emotions taking over as he continued without hesitation. “I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW UNLESS YOU TELL ME!” this had to be a joke, an awful, awful attempt at a joke. </p><p>“Dream!” Sapnap tried to grab him from behind, some way to restrain him long enough to talk, to know what happened, but too close and Sapnap risked a sword to the arm. “We don’t know what you’re talking about. Please stop!!” There was no way to stop this without someone getting hurt. As much as he wanted them all just to calm down and figure out what was going on, Sapnap knew that wouldn’t happen. </p><p>“Punz move!” Sapnap screamed desperately as he himself at Dream, shoving them both to the ground. Punz was quick to wrestle the sword out of Dream’s hand as Sapnap held him down. Sounds of shuffling as Punz moved away with the sword to get out of reach. Sapnap was heavy, but Dream wouldn’t lose. He couldn’t lose. George was missing, and they- </p><p>“What- what the fuck..” </p><p>Dream turned his head, still thrashing under Sapnap’s weight, to the house where Punz now stood, Nightmare in hand. The shattered glass still visible and sparkling from inside the place that used to hold so much warmth. Now an empty shell of what it used to be. </p><p>Watching Punz enter the broken home, his rage turned to something else; a sinking feeling. The feeling of sinking deep into an underwater cavern where the drowns called home, no lights, chest slowly tightening as the sun became farther away and the water turned to black. His eyes stung, his chest felt like nothing but an endless void, the feeling of a weight on Dream’s entire body refused to lift as Sapnap moved off him to look inside the house. </p><p>He’s gone.</p><p>Dream didn’t bother getting up, continuing to lie amidst the flowers and staring at the house, distant sounds of Punz and Sapnap talking came, but Dream didn’t care. George was gone. Missing. Taken from the one place he had tried his hardest to make safe. Why? Why George? Anyone else and Dream probably would have just brushed it to the side without a second thought, but George was supposed to be here in his arms, telling him about the dream he had while asleep, without a single thought of the war. </p><p>He was supposed to be here.</p><p>What if he wasn’t joking about marrying Callahan? No. No, George would never do that. Right? Callahan had nothing on Dream. He couldn’t protect George. He couldn’t slay enemies as well. He couldn’t hold an entire nation in the palm of his hand. Dream would always be the best. He had to be the best.</p><p>Sapnap eventually returned, helping Dream sit up and handing George’s glasses over, “They’re broken, but easily repaired,” He commented, trying to find some good in the horrible situation they were in. Attempting the best he could to cheer up his friend or at the very least keep away another emotion-fueled fight. </p><p>“Whoever did this…” Dream started, turning to Sapnap with fire in his words, “whoever did this will pay.” He took a deep breath, standing as Punz left the house, mumbling under his breath in disbelief about how someone could kidnap a prince.</p><p>“I want this whole SMP searched. None will be resting until we find a lead. That’s an order.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all again for the support, I'm happy you're all enjoying this! </p><p>subscribe to Technoblade :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Who</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Sorry for the long time without updates, I know I expressed my desire to post every week but my schoolwork and family got in the way of me updating haha</p><p>Anyway, this chapter does contain violence and mentions of killing, just a general reminder for anyone that may be triggered :)</p><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soft clicks echoed against obsidian as the metal bottoms of Dream’s shoes hit the floor, racing thoughts filling his mind as he paced back and forth. Petals scattering in the drag as his boots cut through the air, creating gentle swirls around his feet of blues and white. The room flooded in the only color his fiancé could see; Dream had taken hours out of his day to construct the details. Even if George would never see it, Dream couldn’t bear the thought of his love resting in a place not up to par with his beauty. He would take his time, admiring the soft blue hue illuminating the prince, taking in the feeling of soft lips against his, which were rough and dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, fate had something else in store for Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of this cruel reality was meant to happen. None of this was meant to happen. What went wrong?? What could have possibly happened to mess up his plan so much? It couldn’t be him...right??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stop it. Nothing went wrong, the plan was perfect, and Dream executed everything perfectly. Someone just got in the way. This is why everyone should be controlled. No one could mess things up if Dream were in charge. If he was in control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think there will always be fighting?” George asked softly, his eyes trained on the horizon as the sun began to rise, “Like, what if this place is always at war and it’s never peaceful like before.” A question he had asked many times before, George never liked the conflict that came when their little world had expanded to others.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let them.” Dream whispered to the empty house, stopping in his tracks to face the casket. George should have been there. He should be in Dream’s arms, talking about flowers and his choice venue that Dream would stop at nothing to obtain on their day. Utterly oblivious to the conflict around him, just as things should be. Only as Dream intended things to be since the moment, he had met the elder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house felt so empty. Dream couldn’t stand it. He would instead blow up the whole house than stand another second in this obsidian-covered tomb. The obsidian was suffocating, a crushing feeling closing in on Dream’s chest the longer he stared into the mix of black and purple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should burn the obsidian when it’s taken down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light blue glow matched the beacons as Dream pulled up his inventory, selecting the netherite pickaxe, watching as it appeared in his hand before taking a swing at the wall. Anger flooded into his every swing, building, and building until blocks began to fill his inventory, the sound of cracking obsidian falling onto deaf ears. It was a surprise Dream’s pickaxe hadn’t broken yet. Nightmare had been reaching the last of its life for weeks now without pause for mending. Maybe when this was all over, he’d finally take the tool to an XP farm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unconscious swinging of Dream’s pickaxe left plenty of room for his thoughts to swirl and collide with one another, creating their timelines for the chain of events that could lead to his fiancé’s disappearance. Who wasn’t at the bombing? Who were his enemies? What would they have against George? Dream had put so much into skewing the truth behind their relationship, a white lie here and there, misleading conversations to appear as only close friends. Even with the rumor of them being more was seen as only that—a rumor. Though something led to Dream returning to an empty home, and Dream was determined to find the reason behind this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe George just hadn’t taken enough of a bite? George wouldn’t leave...right?? No, the place wouldn’t be such a mess if he had just woken up and left. He would stay... George would always remain for Dream. Why would he… does he have any reason to go?? George loved him. No, no, no, George would ALWAYS love him, he would always trust Dream, he would always stay by Dream’s side, he would still be Dream’s… he would, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. Not would. George is Dream’s, no one else’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George’s comment shot through Dream’s mind once again, Callahan. Does he have the guts to take something of Dream’s? A man that can’t utter a single word would dare to steal one of Dream’s most treasured? That’s ridiculous...isn’t it? He wouldn’t...right? Dream felt a harsh growl at the back of his throat at the thought, his face burning with anger as he turned to the door. There was no harm in checking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well...there could be some harm, though it would never be to Dream. Callahan would be sentencing himself to even think of taking on the green hooded man; his strength was far above that of the squire. Taking Callahan on was child’s play. The man could barely land a hit on him; it was indeed pathetic to see. To think someone older than Dream couldn’t stand his own against him, even George could manage to hold his own for even a short time before Dream overpowered him. Though Callahan wasn’t much of a fighter, Dream couldn’t deny that fact against the squire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s movements were automatic as he began to walk from the house, barely thinking as his legs moved underneath him, pulling out the small device in his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>/msg Callahan: Hey, where are you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stared down at the message, no hesitation in hitting the send button, waiting for a response as Dream continued to walk further from his beloved’s home. Dream would get his reply. Callahan was online. There was no way he’d just ignore Dream. He couldn’t ignore Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Callahan whispered: Hey! Over by L’Manhole</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled to himself, immediately knowing where to go to return to the place everyone had hilariously named L’Manhole after the recent events, trying to make light of the destruction. He would certainly be visiting the squire. Whether it was friendly or not would be decided later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>/msg Callahan: :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obsidian came into view before the actual crater where a country once stood, the large black web that loomed menacingly, the only built structure left from the devastation. The way it sparkled a deep purple in the evening sun was almost poetic…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who gives a shit about poems, though? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream felt no remorse. Why should he? The people of this country got what was coming to them, and no amount of poetic bullcrap would change his mind. There was only one thing that mattered here, information from a certain man. The place meant nothing more than the air he breathed in or the dirt under his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick survey of the land showed nothing more than the top of a familiar reindeer hood, exactly the squire he was looking for, peacefully replacing one of the dark oak planks on the walkway with traditional oak to match the rest of the path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a sound was made as Dream slunk over, looming over the shorter male without a word. The sight of Callahan stuck in Dream’s shadow made his faux smile turn to one of malice, hidden by the white porcelain mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Callahan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shorter quickly whirled around, surprise etched onto his face as Callahan looked up at Dream’s blank smile before down at his hand, which held a long netherite sword full of enchantments to cause agonizing pain to its victims. Truly a weapon worthy of the name Nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you..” Dream started, twirling the sword casually, “..seen George lately? He’s usually around you, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s voice was calm, though Callahan knew the cruelty of every act of harm he could commit that very second if he lacked self-control. A calm demeanor could never mask what Dream had inflicted on those in this world. His capacity for violence was beyond that of the norm. An audible gulp only made Dream’s concealed smile grow wider as Callahan pulled out his device, desperately typing a reply as apparent panic grew on the smaller’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I haven’t seen him lately. I just assumed he was sleeping.’ A simple answer, but not good enough to satisfy Dream’s need for answers. Not sufficient to meet the rage that boiled deep inside him like the pools of lava resting far below in the cave systems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was lying….Callahan had to be lying. He had to be lying. There was no other explanation. Why wouldn’t he just admit to taking George? Why was he so stubborn? Talking wouldn’t get answers. Why did he ever think just talking would lead to the answers he wants? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some situations call for drastic measures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A panicked yelp cried out as Dream lifted the smaller by the collar, the gap between Callahan’s face and his mask shrinking as his grip continued to tighten. Knuckles whitening, nails digging into his palm from the sheer force. The fear etched into Callahan’s face. Why did he feel no guilt? The mere idea of Callahan thinking he had done no wrong was enough to burn Dream’s very soul, igniting the urge to strike without question. Demolish the concepts of logic and reasoning in favor of getting the information he so desperately desired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fist raised into the air, the glint of a sword in the sunlight unconsciously raised, unknowing if it would be used to strike or just to intimidate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream stop it! Please!!” The young prince cried, grabbing at the taller’s sleeve as he towered over a cowering boy, “Please, he wasn’t doing anything wrong!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream let out a huff, lowering his fist and stepping back to give the small boy room but still in front of George, like hell he was letting this guy touch his George again. The way this kid never uttered a word even after Dream had hurled threat after threat, even raising a hand to emphasize his intent, yet there wasn’t even a cry for help. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two teens had been running in the plains, yelling their usual witty banter to one another, when this kid in a reindeer onesie had run up and started tugging at George, trying to pull him away—trying to take him from Dream.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy nervously produced a letter, holding it out to George, who took it with a polite smile, “Thank you, Callahan. Dream, this is my squire, Callahan.” He softly introduced the young boy, stepping past to help Callahan up, much to Dream’s annoyance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>George opened the letter with grace, face falling as he slowly looked over the words before turning to Dream. Though it was clear there was no good news to be shared, George wore a comforting smile on his face, one that never failed to fill Dream’s chest with endless warmth. The same one that made Dream want to protect his prince so it would never fall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I um... I have to go, Dream. My father’s calling me.” He explained sadly, taking his best friend’s hand and squeezing gently, “but we’ll play again! Maybe someday we can go to the nether too!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream simply nodded, hiding his disappointment in their fun being cut short by the king in favor of making George happy before they split ways for the day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their goodbye was bittersweet, the prince quickly turning to his squire before they both walked off, leaving Dream alone once again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me, Callahan,” Dream spat, his calm demeanor melting in the fire of his anger, “If I find you’re not telling the truth, that you’re keeping him from me, I will be the one that takes your last life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Dream released the fistful of brown fabric he had been holding the squire by, listening to the dull thud as Callahan hit the ground. Not a word was spoken as Dream turned on his heels. There was no need for words, violence was a universal language, and they just had that talk. However, he wasn’t done yet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fox does not condone the drugging of fiancés or anyone for that matter</p><p>Stay safe kids~</p><p> </p><p>Also I will try to update weekly but I promise nothing. Subscribe to Technoblade</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>